Deep Magic
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: Deep Magic-Set During Harrys fifth year and shortly after Af1, Artemis seems dissapointed by the wizarding world , Harry is feeling more alone then ever, tention between them still rises, strong magical artifacts are being stolen, and a war threatens to..
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

**Summary:** Set During Harry's fifth year, Artemis seems disappointed by the wizarding world in every turn, Harry and Hermione dislike him in ever way, magical artifacts are being stolen tension between the ministry and Haven is rising Voldemort plot threatens to break fold.

**IMPORTANCE NOTICE: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter in either way, Artemis fowl belongs to Eoin colfer, and Harry potter belongs to Jk. I just mended there worlds together into one. **

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The night was cold; it was like it was out of an old movie. The moon was bright and clouds covered the moon moodily, dark and grey, leaves scattered in the wind. It was a cold autumn night, not a creature stirred out side of the hollow gates.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be…"Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it; it had come out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands dangling besides him. 'This better be good.' He thought as he moved up the corridor.

**The Librarians heart pounded in his rib cage. No body should be in here…he had seen a flicker of movement in the shadows. He moved slowly from the safety of the desk shivering as he did so. The lantern seemed to light up the dark dam walls of the library scattering spiders for every direction. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing.**

'**It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the library.**

"**You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. "You should have called me imminently, how do you expect me to apparate in front of Muggles?" He barked. In front of them laid broken glasses, an archway with an eye of a dragon flickered around the room, claws which once held a precious object were know empty they were burned and mutilated. Were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

"_Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

"_Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

_RAB_

"**What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

"**It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. He studied the parchment for a moment.**

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes…he's left another note…and it doesn't make sense it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that…the thief can only answer that himself." And yet Dumbledore seemed to have a knowing look on his face, his eyes had never left the parchment he turned away his eyes studying the room the librarian trembled, " You may come out know."**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself…." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Serves the arourers will arrive soon, and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**The Liberian moved foreword his eyes wide with horror, "Perhaps it is best that you do not remember the encounter." With a flash of light the Liberian blinked and returned to his studies. **

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. **

"**We will talk more of this later," With that Dumbledore apparated. **

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet…all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and had to know of its treasures and yet…, 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought treasures and jewels lined the shelves carved into the wall, and with out a second glance he was gone. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else…He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge…and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws…he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them…werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That…I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well…You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed…he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he…and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides…Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world…there are different rules…and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger…After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately…But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him…really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father…and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest…He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Authors Notes:**

Well I hope you enjoy it, it did take me quite a while to come up with the chapters, I'm glade how this turned out, I would like you to comment on my spelling is it better then before…I think the plot line is in good hands ha.

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthurs Notes:**

**Punkagrul13**- I actually have an explanation for that you will find out how in later chapters lol. And this is a Fan fiction not a fan fact lol, that's my fave comment even thought I usually stick to facts from the book…XD Ooh Yes I really do need a beta, XD Blush how could I mix herring up XD.

Just so you know don't send me anything with the I haven't used that in ages…XD And I guess I'm going to have to make a new email.

I didn't mean to make this a one shot XD OPPS,

**Chapter One:**

**In which things don't turn out as one espects.**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking…slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky…He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause… "We have to do something…and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James…and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order…I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well…Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought water still dripping from his hands, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him…why was he no longer talking to him…'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant? Anger burned in his eyes, burning in his chest like a flame that refused to go out.

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep, Nightmares…Cedric dying…him turning a flash of green light the door opening…He paused for a moment turning away walking out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scowl stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you Harry dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly, concern and worry hid behind her smile. Harry shook his head, "No…I ah…Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night…Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather…And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron…He had been rather distant towards them as of late…Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun…He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread…it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train. Harry knew that perhaps he was being a little childish, and yet he was angry with them, they hadn't told him a single thing all Summer, they could have at least hinted him a bit…

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts…"Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone…"Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and…Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36…seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. _**"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," **_

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra….They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs…"Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's…Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint…Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him…He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told…and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the release of the location. _

_Holly remembered learning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and cleverer then there cousins…And yet she was angered at when she learned about how they treated house elfves._

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl…a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione…to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter…the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this… They had fought against the dark lord…they must be pretty powerful…. Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

"_Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

"_Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him…What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all…but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment; Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being; his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet…

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you…'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles…It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet…When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No…"Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights…of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes…Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Authors Notes:**

Well I hope you do become my beta, as it would help me very much. XD

ENJOY

**End of Authors Notes. **


End file.
